


The Devil and Me

by Lemonandpie



Series: Taking Care of You [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Breathplay, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom Foggy Nelson, Dom Frank Castle, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dry Orgasm, Edging, Frank catches feelings, Heavy BDSM, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Impact Play, M/M, Naked sub clothed dom, Object Insertion, POV Frank Castle, Predicament Bondage, Riding, Sadist Frank Castle, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Violet Wand, masochist Matt Murdock, sub matt murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonandpie/pseuds/Lemonandpie
Summary: Frank isn't sure what would be the least expected thing that could happen in his life, but Red and his Dom turning up at his front door is pretty high up there.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, Frank Castle/Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Referenced Frank Castle/Karen Page
Series: Taking Care of You [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732525
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	The Devil and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! I was going to wait until I had a little bit more written of the finale before posting this but I'm in such a good mood this week that I figured we all deserve a little treat ;)
> 
> This is actually the installment I wrote first! It seems so long ago...

Frank was fine. It would be nice if other people would believe him when he said that. Yeah, he had a tingle in the back of his spine. An urge that kept him up at night. An instinct, so that when he saw a cute little Sub talk back to her Domme with a beaming smile, and get her Domme to grin back in that way that promised the fun kind of trouble, Frank would get the urge to bend her over his knee. It was swallowed by loss, at first. He would see something like that and think only of the times Maria would rile him up, with a cocky grin on her face, until he fucked her against the wall. But as the grief turned into cold fury, that urge remained. And then he wasn’t just thinking of Maria anymore. He guessed lust was something that would stay with him, no matter if his heart was dead and buried.

So what if sometimes, when a piece of scum actually tried to fight back, Frank came home hard and aching? He was a Dom. Aggression was part of the game. It was nothing compared to the feeling of a Sub in his lap, whimpering as he tanned their hide and rubbing themselves off on his thigh, but it got the blood pumping. 

But then even Karen started to raise concerns. She had even offered, once, as if that girl had a submissive bone in her body. Karen wore her dominance not as a badge, but as a warning. A warning that she was not to be fucked with. Frank loved the hell out of her for it, but there was no fun in tying someone up who would rather be doing the tying. She would take it, but she wouldn’t get it. When he turned her offer down, she suggested he hire a prostitute. He was only half sure she was joking.

If he was being honest with himself, he knew what the problem was. His fantasies had taken a very specific turn, one that he had fought for as long as he could and then caved into when he realized that he was never going to come harder. Fantasies of chains squeezing around red leather, of wet lips and the bounciest ass Frank had ever seen. And the biting sass that Frank wanted to cut off with his cock. 

Frank didn’t want Red. He knew what want felt like-- the desire hot in his belly, the fingers itching to touch, the sheer delight in being with that person. Frank had felt plenty of want. No, what Frank had for Red was a _craving_. An obsession with seeing Red spread out beneath him, to have him cracked open and raw. He wanted to torment Red, just a little. And if some harmless fantasies were what got Frank off, he didn’t mind. He wasn’t going to act on them.

Unless Red was to turn up on his doorsteps with his morons-at-law partner.

Frank had answered the door, gun in hand, because a very limited amount of people knew where his safehouses were. Even fewer knew which one he would be at. Almost none of those people knocked. He had relaxed when he saw Red standing there, but headed right to that edge again when he took in the situation. First, Red wasn’t alone, and Nelson _really_ didn’t look happy to be there. Second, Red wasn’t Red. He was Murdock, albeit looking more disheveled than Frank had seen him-- missing his tie, wearing his windbreaker but not his suit jacket, and clinging to his cane like his life depended on it. 

“We want to ask a favor,” Nelson said, in his attorney voice. His actual attorney voice, not his ‘I’m your bud, trying to help out’ voice. The one that usually led to a verbal ass-kicking. Red just tightened his grip until his knuckles went white. 

“What kind of favor?” Frank asked. Probably resources, intel, that sort of thing. Or someone had finally pushed them off the deep end and they were ready to call in the big guns, literally. Nelson turned to look at Red, before placing a hand at the small of his back. Frank owed Karen ten bucks.

“I’m Dropping,” Red said, and hell if Frank didn’t feel like he was the one falling.

“Get inside,” Frank said, and if it was more an order than an offer then neither of his… guests made a stink about it.

\---

Nelson had brought a duffel bag with him, and Frank could guess what was inside. He wasn’t looking great-- his hair wasn’t slicked back like he’d started doing, and he was fidgeting like crazy. He probably hadn’t got much sleep. Frank could see why-- under proper lights, Red looked even worse. And Frank had seen him with two bullets in him. 

“What do you need?” Frank asked. Red opened his mouth to answer, but seemed to only be able to make a wounded noise. Nelson reached over again, this time stroking his hand up and down Red’s back.

“He won’t go under,” Nelson answered for him. “Not with my methods. He needs something I can’t give.”

“And what’s that?” Frank felt something in his chest stir.

“Pain,” Red answered, his voice cracking. “I need… Foggy won’t hurt me, but you would. Please, Frank, you’ve got to--” Red must have known how close he was to giving an order, to being the same sanctimonious shit he always was. He gripped Nelson’s shirt and slowly, and without any of the grace he had in a fight, he sank down to his knees. “Please hurt me.”

Frank walked forward. He placed the forefinger of his right hand under Red’s chin and tilted it up, just slightly. Enough that he could see behind Red’s glasses. Red must not have expected it, because he jumped ever so slightly when Frank touched him. Frank didn’t know how Red functioned, but whatever it was clearly wasn’t working right. 

Frank turned his hand and trailed his thumb over Red’s lips. Red’s breathing became shallow, and he brushed his tongue just over the tip of Frank’s finger, just slightly. Frank could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

“And you’re okay with this?” Frank asked. Nelson looked the opposite of okay; his jaw was tight, and his arms were crossed in front of him. He barked out a laugh when Frank asked.

“I am many things, and believe me when I say this whole thing is going to have more terms and conditions than an iTunes user agreement, but this isn’t about me.” Nelson’s face softened when he looked at Red. “Matt needs this. You’re the only person I know who could give it to him.”

Frank did another circuit around Red’s lips. “What do you need, Red?”

“To be punished,” Red responded immediately. “To be pushed. Absolved.”

Frank expected that. Red was a Sub who was raised in a Catholic orphanage and was a part time vigilante. He was the poster boy for guilt. Frank knew what to do with guilt. 

“Limits?” He asked. Nelson answered.

“Nothing permanent. No sensory deprivation. No blood--” Red whined at that. “No, Matt, you’re still not over that stab in your leg. No guns. Sexual stuff is a case by case basis, you have to use a condom if it comes to that. His verbal safe words are pause and yellow to take a break, Sweeney to stop. Non-verbal is dropping something or three taps against what is closest. You do nothing without me there.”

“You have a very protective Dom, don’t you Red?” Red’s face was getting lax, and Frank’s thumb was now running over the insides of his lips as well, spreading saliva to make Red’s lips even wetter.

“I’m a bad Sub--” Nelson made a noise, like you would with a misbehaving dog, and Red winced. He began talking again, in a way that was clearly him reciting someone else’s words. “I have been habitually expected to push myself beyond my physical and mental limits, and as such may refuse to safe word due to the belief that my trauma is the same as submission. Happy?”

“One day, Matt, you might even believe that,” Nelson muttered. The cocky grin Red gave in response suggested he doubted it. 

“You’re a stubborn little shit,” Frank said, and Red’s grin got wider. _There you are_. “You want to hurt?”

“Yes, Frank,” Red said, just sarcastically enough. Frank slapped him. It was barely a tap by their standards, but Nelson’s breath quickened. Red’s head tilted towards his partner.

“You sure you can handle this, Nelson?” Frank asked.

“Yes,” Nelson said through gritted teeth. “No way I’m leaving him alone.”

“Good.” Frank grabbed some of Red’s hair and twisted it in his grip. Red hissed. “I’m going to strip you, Red. And then I’m going to tie you up, and stick a dildo so far up your ass you can feel it in your throat. And then I’m going to play with you until you’re not even a fucking person anymore.” Frank pulled Red’s hair back further, so that he was baring his throat. “And when you’re screaming yourself raw, I’m going to do it all again. Does that sound good, Murdock?” Frank spat the name.

“Yes, sir,” Red said, his breath coming out in gasps. “Please, sir.”

\---

Fuck if Red didn’t look beautiful. Frank had tied his arms too high, to keep him from getting leverage. It made his back muscles work, rippling under his skin with every movement. Frank had strapped his ankles to his thighs and they would fly forward with the slightest bit of stimulation. Red was the most sensitive person Frank had ever worked on. 

Frank struck Red’s left side with the flogger, crossing over a mark he’d already left there with the crop. Red grunted, swinging in his chains again. His arms must have been aching because he slipped in the chains, just a little, just enough. He sank further down on the dildo that Frank had set up, crying out at the extra penetration. Frank hadn’t seen many sex toys longer, but Nelson had warned him that Red might not be as adverse to it as Frank may have hoped. Judging on the other toys Frank had caught sight of in the duffle bag, Red was a bit of a size queen. 

Frank struck again, this time hard enough to leave an immediate welt. Red let out a yell, but silenced himself quickly. After an hour, an occasional yell wasn’t good enough. Frank was going to have to change tactics soon. Two more strikes, this time, one over the other. The only sound Red made was like he was the huff on air upon impact. 

Nelson wasn’t… pacing, but may as well have been. He was watching Frank, but mostly he was focusing on Red. It was almost analytical. Frank regretted having ever underestimated Nelson, because soft as he was it was very clear that he was in charge here. A part of Frank liked knowing that there was someone there to keep him from going too far.

Another hit, this time to the upper shoulders. Red lost his balance again and slid further down the dildo, his chest heaving. Another hit to the ass, then, the shoulder again, then the back. Red just grunted.

“He’s used to it,” Nelson said, passing Frank a glass of water from fuck knows where. Nelson helped Red drink some as well, before kissing him on the forehead. He started speaking to Red. “Matt, you need to let go. Can you do that for me?”

“I’m trying,” Red whined. Frank knew Red would never do that when he was up, so clearly he’d gone a little bit into Subspace. Just not far enough. Not nearly enough.

“What do you need?” Nelson asked, his head resting against Nelson’s and his hand on the back of Red’s neck. 

“More,” Red sobbed. “I need more, it’s not enough, please Foggy it’s not enough.”

Nelson stepped back and walked over to the duffel bag. “Matt subs like it’s a fight. He was taught that submission gets you killed, so he stomped his instincts so far down that he almost got himself killed.”

“DSS?” Frank asked. Red slipped again, his hole fluttering as it reached the halfway point of the dildo. 

“So bad the doctor joked he should be in a textbook.” Nelson came bag with some straps and a cordless vibe. “Most of the time we can get around it. But sometimes his brain goes places he needs to get away from and he’s so tangled up that I can’t get him out of it. He needs pain, but he’s been taught how to take pain. So you need to mix it up a bit. Like this, for example.”

Nelson turned the vibrator on and pressed it against Red’s cock. Red shrieked in the back of his throat, twisting in his chains and sinking further down onto the dildo. His bound legs rocked as much as they could, and Frank had to move to avoid getting a kick in the junk. Then, just when Red’s breaths were getting thready and his whines more high pitched, Nelson pulled away.

Now, _that_ was mean.

Before Red could calm down, Frank gave him a few more strikes with the flogger. This time, Red yelled. 

“Matt can take a punch, but the more stimulations, the less resistance he can build. Do you have anything that isn’t impact related?”

“That I can use on Red? Some. Don’t have much here that isn’t designed to make scum squeal.”

Nelson winced at that, but nodded. “Don’t let him get used to anything.” Nelson unfurled the straps and began to loop them around the base of Red’s cock and balls. Red tried to get away from that, and only managed to force himself further down on the dildo. It was almost the whole way in. 

“Edge him again, I’ll get my kit.”

Nelson nodded, but this time moved the vibe to Red’s perineum. Frank could hear Red dancing in his chains while he looked through his things. He grabbed as wide a variety of pain as he could-- it did no good to replace one type of thudding ache for another, not when you could replace it with a sting. When he came back, Red was shuddering in his chains, his cock weeping. Nelson was shushing him and stroking his face. 

“Okay, Red, let’s try this again.” Frank saw Red’s muscles tense, and he brought the violet wand to his thigh. Red yelled in shock. Frank removed the wand, then struck the other thigh with the flogger again. He alternated between the flogger and the wand until Red was starting to bear it, and then Nelson came in to give him another edging. They broke apart, Red finally making some proper noises. 

“You got a claim on that side?” Frank asked. Nelson raised his eyebrows, but shook his head. Red’s breathing sped up as Frank crossed to the other side of his body. Red had just as many scars on this side, and judging by the age of some of them Frank needed to do some research and figure out who in Red’s past deserved a bullet in the brain. 

“Nice cock there, Red. Pity a good Catholic boy like you probably doesn’t use it much.” Frank didn’t expect the snort from Nelson. Red looked flushed, but Frank couldn’t tell if it was embarrassment or exertion. Frank rolled the metal weights in his hand. “You familiar with CBT, Red?”

Red’s legs instinctively tried to close, so that was a yes. 

“You’ve had three edges already, so I know you’re sensitive down there. But I don’t care. I’m going to hang weights from your sack until you scream every time you move. And you’re going to be a good boy and take it, aren’t you?”

Red was frozen in his chains, his face open with fear. Frank had never realized how much expression Red hid with those glasses of his. A single tear rolled down Red’s cheek, and he nodded.

Frank leaned up and kissed him. A hungry, devouring kiss that Red returned with equal desperation. He hadn’t planned it, but it felt so damn good. Red didn’t kiss like a prim and proper lawyer, at least not with Frank. With Frank, Red kissed like he was an animal. And while Red was distracted, Frank put on the first clamp. Red yelled into the kiss, and yelled louder when Frank introduced the first weight. Frank pulled back. 

Nelson had moved into Frank’s place behind Red, his hand stroking Red’s hair. He was looking down at where the dildo was going in. 

“How much more has he got?” Frank asked.

“‘Bout an inch. Not bad going, considering how much prep we gave him. You’ve done so well, Matt.” Red preened at that, so Frank added a clamp. “He’s a little swollen, but he can take more.”

“You sure about that?” Frank placed his palm on Red’s lower abdomen. He could feel it in there, a solid weight underneath Red’s skin. “He seems full to me.”

Nelson smiled over Red’s shoulder. “Matt can take my fist up to my bicep.”

And then he pulled Red down. Red strained against his restraints, shaking his head wildly. Frank added a few more clamps and weights, and the combined stimulation made Red give a continuous yell. When Red was fully impaled, Nelson let go of his hips and wrapped his arms around Red’s waist.

“There you go, Matt. All done. And you were worried you had tightened up.”

“I...have…” Red grunted in between pants. “Should… be basic…”

“Well, we’re going to have to tighten you more, then. I liked stretching you out.” Nelson pressed a kiss to Red’s cheek, and Red sighed. Nelson looked down. “Owch, my man. Castle is working you over good.”

Frank had covered Red’s balls in weights. “His poor cock looks neglected though.”

Frank grabbed the vibe Nelson had left on the counter and pressed it against Red’s foreskin. Red bucked in Nelson’s grip, the weights knocking together as he swung. It took him almost no time to get to the edge, and when he did Frank brought the flogger down on his cock, hard. Red screamed. Another hit, this time to Red’s balls. He screamed louder.

Red was drooling, and his head was lolling on his shoulders. 

“He’s close,” Frank said. 

“Keep doing what you’re doing, then we’ll switch for the end.” Nelson held Red tight while Frank went to town, alternating hits between Red’s genitals and his thighs. Frank landed one last blow across Red’s cock, and Red suddenly spasmed, his body shaking uncontrollably. He began sobbing openly, and Nelson’s reassurances got more fervoured. It took more than a minute for the spasms to die down, and by the end of it Red was trying to curl into himself as much as he could.

“Don’t often see a dry orgasm, Red.” Hell, Frank had only seen it in porn. It was the type of thing that a guy would brag about in the barracks, that he could make a Sub come without any release, just making them more sensitive. From the look on Red’s face, Frank could see why Subs usually did their best to avoid it.

Red was sobbing openly, pushing his face into Nelson’s neck as much as he could, even though it looked like trying to do so was going to give him a serious crink. Frank pulled back, assuming they were done, but Red shook his head.

“No! Not enough, not enough, I’m so close, please I’m so close.”

“You need to come, Red?” 

Red shook his head. Nelson was stroking his hair.

“Foggy never would. But you will, you will, please I need to go down, I need-- I need--”

Nelson’s brow was furrowed. He didn’t seem able to understand what Red was saying either, though it had just turned to a litany of begs. Frank looked at what was in front of him, the scars that littered every piece of Red’s body, his body pushed to the edge but him still desperate to take more, and his Dom holding him tightly and whispering praises. 

“I know what he needs, but you’re not going to like it,” Frank said. Nelson froze, his arms squeezing around Red’s torso. Red was still begging. “But trust me when I know what I’m doing.”

“You always know what you’re doing, that’s usually the problem.” 

Frank chuckled. Nelson was a good kid-- he could see why Red was having trouble. 

“He needs to be hurt.” Frank ripped off one of the clamps, and Red’s cry stopped his begs. “He needs to be afraid.” Nelson went pale. “He needs to be claimed. Come over here and make him come.”

“What are you going to do?” Nelson’s lawyer voice was back, and he was all but pulling Red away.

“Just some breath play.” Red sighed in the chains. He looked relaxed. Nelson did not.

“Breath play is what normal people do! What are _you_ going to do?!” Nelson cared, and it was nice to see someone who genuinely cared. But if he was going to get Red to go under, he needed to get Red out of his body.

“Don’t worry, I won’t break him.” Frank was standing beside Nelson, who was still clinging to Red’s back. Red’s head was tilted towards him. “I know what I’m doing.”

“Because you use it to _kill_ people,” Nelson said through gritted teeth. 

Frank shrugged. 

“Foggy,” Red croaked. “I know you don’t want to hurt me. But it helps, I swear it helps.”

“Yeah, I’m sure letting a depressed person get choked out by a mass murderer does a whole world of good!” Nelson snapped. 

Red smiled and nuzzled at Nelson. 

“You’re so good to me, Foggy. I love you so, so much. You won’t let him hurt me.”

“This is hurting you, Matt.”

“I know. But I need it. I need it so bad, Foggy. I need to stop fighting. And you want to know a secret?” Red turned to shoot Frank that same cocky grin. “It’s so hot. My senses make it feel like I’m flying, Foggy. I’m going to come so hard for you. And I’m going to know I’m safe because this time I’ll have you with me.”

Frank knew that he was missing something, and from what he knew of Red he guessed that it involved a lot of people willing to do worse things than him. Nelson held Red tighter, and Frank wondered how thunderous their three heartbeats must have sounded to Red. Finally, Nelson let Red go. 

“You focus on making him come,” Frank said.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Nelson snapped, and he undid the straps around Red’s thighs, letting his legs fall down. Red whimpered, his face betraying his confusion. But Nelson didn’t let Red down. Instead, he pulled Red’s legs around his waist, so that Red’s swollen cock was pressed up against him. “Take what you need, Matt. I’ve got you.”

Red began slowly rutting against Nelson’s belly, his breathing shallow. His head fell back, little moans falling from his lips. He should have come by now-- Nelson must have left the cock ring on. In two long strides, Frank was behind Red, one hand on Red’s throat and the other clamping his mouth and nose shut.

“Shh, Matt, it’s okay.” 

Red was twisting in Frank’s grip, his hands making fists that Frank knew would be punches if Matt wasn’t tied up. He expected a few kicks as well, but Nelson was tightly gripping Red’s thighs, and Red’s legs were wrapped around Nelson’s waist. Red’s hips were pumping frantically, his cock sliding up and down Nelson’s chest and covering his shirt in pre-come. 

“He’s going,” Frank said, Red’s squirms getting more erratic but also weaker. Nelson reached down and pulled Red’s cock ring off, and replaced it with the vibrator. 

Red arched between them, his cries unable to escape his throat because of Frank’s hand. He thrashed, come spurting out of his cock in streams. His eyes rolled back, and Frank let go. Red gasped in heaves, his body trembling in their arms. Red’s head rested against Frank’s shoulder, his cock still twitching against Nelson.

“Will you be able to hold him up?” Frank asked. Nelson shook his head.

“He’s pure muscle. Come here.” When Frank was beside him, Nelson slowly unwrapped Red’s legs from around his waist and wrapped them around Frank’s instead. He moved to Red’s back, reaching up and unlocking the cuffs on his left wrist first, placing it around Frank’s shoulders, then his other hand, so that Red was clinging tightly to Frank. Nelson reached down to remove the dildo, but Red whined in a way that reminded Frank exactly of a petulant child. Nelson just laughed and untied the dildo from the pole it was attached to. Nelson methodically removed the clamps next, and Red cried with each one that was removed. 

“Hang on a sec,” Nelson said, before reaching into the duffel bag and pulling out some blankets. “I’m stealing your pillows!” Nelson called, before ducking into Frank’s bedroom and coming back with an armful of bedding. By the time he was finished, there was a reasonably comfortable area for Frank to leave Red on, even though when Frank let Red go Red refused to let him. If Red was at his usual strength, he would have succeeded.

Frank tossed a salve to Nelson, before heading into the kitchen to get nourishment. Water for Red, beers for him and Nelson, and some food he had lying around. While he was gone, Nelson had changed into a t-shirt and lay down beside Red. He took the water and beer with a nod, placing the beer beside him and tilting Red so that Red could safely sip from the water bottle. Frank knew Red was under, but he still couldn’t believe that he was seeing Mr Must-Be-In-Control-Always curled up and suckling. 

“Get in the damn cuddle pile, Frank,” Nelson said. Frank sat himself down at the edge of the blankets, but Red managed to twist himself so he was half on Frank anyway. 

After a while, Red fell asleep, his head buried in Nelson’s lap while Nelson played with his hair. Nelson was looking painfully fond, and it made Frank’s chest ache.

“How did he get diagnosed with DSS? Red isn’t the type of guy to go to a Doctor.”

Nelson laughed. “He really isn’t. He fell apart in College, and I minored in Dynamic Psychology. Was obvious once you knew what to look for. He Dropped when I was with him, and things just… went from there.”

“Would have thought they’d stick him with a sadist,” Frank said, taking the last sip of his beer. He didn’t know why he wanted to rile Nelson up, but he was also curious as hell. 

“They wanted to assign him a therapy Dom. Matt refused. I told you, we get by.” Nelson shifted, and Red grumbled in his lap.

“You don’t have a sadistic bone in your body, how the hell can you help him?”

“Because he doesn’t need to hurt all the time,” Nelson growled. “He would go to underground clubs where guys would whip him until his ribs broke trying to go under. And you know what he needed, most of the time? To kneel, or be overstimulated, or just be fucked and told when to come. All Matt needs is to feel good. And yeah, sometimes pain makes him feel good and I can’t give that to him so we go elsewhere.” Nelson finished his drink, too. “We also happen to love each other, you dick.”

“Good,” Frank said. Nelson’s eyebrows shot up.

“Good?”

“Yeah, good. Red’s head is a mess, it has to be to do what we do. He needs someone to keep him stable, and someone who is as stubborn as he is.”

“No one is stubborn as Matt is.” Nelson smirked. “Except you, maybe.”

“Nah. Having hope, in the world we live in? With the life he’s had? That’s stubborn.” Red’s feet moved in Frank’s lap, and he got the urge to tickle them like he used to do to Maria. 

\---

It took a few seconds for Frank to remember why he was on the couch. Still groggy, he pulled himself into a sitting position with aching arms. Red sure did give him a work out. They were still there, Nelson passed out in the nest of pillows and blankets and Red-- Red staring at him. Well, not staring. Focusing on him, at least.

“Thank you,” Red said. His voice cracked as he said it. 

“No problem. What set you off?” Frank asked. Red shrugged.

“My mind. My soul. Then I had some bad nights and--” Red whistled and made the universal hand gesture for ‘and then things went to shit’. “I couldn’t sleep, couldn’t eat, could barely move. Foggy tried to get me to go under but I couldn’t. He’s so good to me, and all I could think about was that I didn’t deserve it. The nicer he was to me, the worse I felt. And the worse my mental state is, the nicer he is to me.”

“Got yourselves in a nice catch twenty-two, there,” Frank said. 

Red smiled.

“It was his idea to come to you, you know,” Red said. “I’ve told him about how I can smell your arousal when we fight, especially when you pin me down. How much I… want you to rip my pants down and just shove inside.” Red began to rock where he was sitting, and it was then that Frank remembered that he still had a nine inch dildo shoved inside of him. “I’d fight back, but you would always win. And I’d beg for you to stop but you’d know how much I was aching for it.”

Frank sat up, slowly, so he was directly facing Red. “You want me to make you take it, Red?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Red moaned, still rocking his hips in that lazy rhythm. “You would take me, and you’d make it hurt, and then dump me on Foggy’s doorstep with your come leaking out of me so he’d know what a slut I am.”

“And what would Nelson do, Red?” Frank reached down to palm himself in his trousers. 

“He would sigh, and then he’d pull me over his lap and scoop your come out with his hand.” Red’s hips began to rock faster. “But you would do it again, next time we saw each other. Back and forth, back and forth, until one day you would pin me down and I’d already be full with Foggy’s come, and a plug. And you’d-- you’d-- Foggy, please!”

“Not yet.” Nelson was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Frank hadn’t even noticed him wake up. Red was a damn distraction. Nelson looked up at him. “You want to fuck him, Castle?”

“Yes,” Frank growled. Red smiled.

“Matt, go get lube and a condom,” Nelson said. Red got to his feet immediately, his gait only slightly impeded by the dildo inside of him. He managed to find the condoms and a bottle of lube with lightning speed, and when he brought them close Frank saw they had braille labels on them.

Red crawled into Frank’s lap, and Nelson scoffed behind him. 

“Desperate there, Murdock?” Nelson asked. Red just rolled his hips into Frank’s groin as confirmation. 

“Already got a dildo and you’re still hungry for it, huh, Red?” Frank reached down and pressed against the dildo, which made Red’s breath stutter.

“Always,” Red replied. Frank pulled him into a kiss, gripping Red’s hair so tight he felt some strands come loose. Red grabbed at Frank’s shirt, lifting it as well as he could though Frank had to take over. Frank was careful where he placed his hands, the welts he had left the night before having bloomed beautifully, but still reached down to give Red’s ass a light smack. It was still enough to make Red yelp. 

Frank tipped them over, leaning down to pull one of Red’s nipples into his mouth with his teeth. He let it roll around in his mouth for a while before sucking and nibbling, until Red’s moans were breathy whines. Frank released the nipple, which had turned dark, before switching to the other one. Red grinded up against Frank, trying to get some friction. 

Red moaned when Frank abandoned his chest, only to cry out when Frank swallowed down Red’s cock. Frank reached down and grabbed the dildo, thrusting it back and forward. Red groaned as Frank pulled it out, slowly so that he could see Red’s hole cling to it in hopes that it wouldn’t leave. 

“Say goodbye to the dildo, Red,” Frank said as he threw it onto the blankets. Red snorted, but that turned into a moan when Frank plunged two lubed fingers inside of him. 

“I’m ready, I’m ready.” Red reached down for Frank’s hand, but Frank grabbed it and held it above Red’s head. 

“I don’t care.” As payment, Frank slowed his fingers down, taking care to avoid Red’s prostate. Red whined. When the lube dried, Frank added some more, as well as his third finger. He twisted his fingers inside of Red, stretching them out so that he could feel the way Red’s walls clenched around him. Red pushed himself back to meet every thrust, so Frank removed his fingers.

“Frank!” Red pushed himself onto his elbows.

“Relax,” Frank said, standing up to remove his pants and underwear. Frank grabbed the condom and tore open the packet, rolling it down his cock and sitting back down. “If you want it, come get it.”

Red practically leapt onto Frank, fumbling around to make sure Frank’s cock was pointing upwards. It took him a couple of tries to get the aim right, but Frank refused to help. When Red finally got it right he sank fully down in one thrust. Frank threw his hands out, one gripping Red’s shoulder and the other on his waist. Red didn’t take long to start bouncing, his thrusts almost a beat with how regular they were. 

“Foggy, you too,” Red said. Frank heard Nelson laugh.

“Not today, Matt. You can suck on it, though.” Red lifted himself off Frank’s cock and turned around to present his ass. Frank waited until Nelson had unzipped and fed his cock to Red before he thrusted in, pounding into Red hard enough to shake the couch. Red grunted between them.

“Make yourself come, Matt. Let him feel how good your hole is.” With Nelson’s permission, Red reached down and began fisting his cock, rocking himself back and forward between Nelson and Frank. It didn’t take long for Red to come, and when he did his hole clamped down on Frank’s cock. 

“How are you so tight?” Frank asked, breathless.

“I think it’s those exercises he does,” Nelson said. “‘Cause nothing I do has made him loosen up.”

Frank managed a few more thrusts before coming. He tried to pull out but Red just clamped down tighter, and Frank thought anyone who worked that hard for his cock deserved to keep it. It wasn’t much longer before Nelson was coming too.

“Thank you, Matt,” Nelson said, bending down to kiss Red who had a spunk-drunk grin on his face. When he finally released Frank, Frank gave his hole one final tap before getting up to throw the condom in the trash.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be out of your hair in the morning,” Nelson said, once they had all collapsed on the bedding.

“Better be,” Frank growled. Red snorted. 

Frank wasn’t the kind of guy to fall asleep with one night stands, but it had been a long night. And if he wrapped his arm around Red’s waist, well, who was to know.

\---

True to their word, Red and Nelson were gone by the time Frank woke up. And Frank woke up early (though it was late for him), so that was impressive. They had left a note on the counter, one in neat handwriting so it had to have been from Nelson.

_Had a client unexpectedly. You looked so gosh darn peaceful that we didn’t want to wake you. Wish I had taken pictures. Kidding._

_Thanks. I mean it._

Beneath it was Red and Nelson’s numbers. Apparently they were doing this again.

Frank worked out, ate a hearty breakfast, and found himself humming as he planned the best way to take out a drug ring. Frank was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Only one more to go *sobs* (as if I haven't been saying that for months)


End file.
